Multimode communication devices such as cellular phones with Bluetooth™ or IEEE 802.11 interfaces are readily available, thereby providing multifunctional means for communication. For example, such devices can be used for traditional voice communications in cellular networks. With the advent of VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol), the same devices can also be used for VoIP communications in areas where Bluetooth or IEEE 802.11 services are provided.
It is not uncommon to have independent service providers for cellular and VoIP services with disparate contact numbers. In such instances, voicemail services can be a problem. For example, when a caller attempts to reach a party on a VoIP number, and the targeted party is roaming on a cellular network, there will be no means to notify the targeted party of a voicemail recording left by the calling party on the VoIP network. Until the targeted party roams again on the VoIP network, it may be quite sometime before the targeted party is notified of the voicemail message.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for improving voicemail notification to multimode devices.